


Alleways

by moonkiddd



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: 13 reasons why, Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, Band, F/M, Fanfiction, Fic, Music, Self-Insert, bryce cass, christian lee navarro, cyrus 13 reasons why, devin druid, dylan minnette, eric cox 13 reasons why, james cretan, justin prentice, mason guccione, miles heizer, mine, timothy granaderos, tommy dorfman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkiddd/pseuds/moonkiddd
Summary: If things were different, we were youngSkinny dipping, having fun, I rememberBack in 1991, when the story first begun, I remember (I remember)All of these shells, holding the things I've doneI knew myself before I knew anyoneAnd 'cause we all chew gum, we all have fun with water gunsLa, da-da-da-da-da, da-da-dum-dum-dumAnd we all grew up, shit got toughShit just wasn't simple enoughAlleways - The Neighbourhood





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> First off: the second season of this show totally picked up mistakes and made it better, dont even @ me.   
> Second: I fucking love the punk squad, those were my high school crushes basically. Cyrus obviously stole my fucking heart and I had to write something about him. There's gonna be a little angst, a little violence, basically what happens on the show, you know. 
> 
> This isn't slow burn, as much as I want it to be, I tried to remember how easy and quick we fall for someone when we're barely 17/18 and trying to comprehend love, life, heartbreaks and shit in general, so the characters may be kind of weird and annoying, but it's how we generally are at that age. Don't send hate. 
> 
> Also, there is feminism perspective on the characters, girls and boys and non binary (even though I didn't include non-binary, it's somethin I always acknowledge) 
> 
> This hasnt been proof read so... bear with my mistakes. :)

“I swear to my mom, I’ll never forget Marcus Cole’s face when the paint bomb went off on his face, man, it was badass” Tyler laughed at the memory with his new friends, alongside Cyrus, the headmaster of the prank they pulled on one of the mayor’s assholes of Liberty High. “I wouldn’t want to be him driving his car while his back window has ‘hypocrite’ written on it in pink” he said, making the whole group crack up again. 

“Hey Tyler!” someone exclaimed, making the whole table turn their heads, to find a short brunette with a leather jacket smiling awkwardly at them. “Jane, hey, uh… these are Toby, Eric, Chad, Mack and Cyrus” he said, pointing at the guys and the single redhead girl sitting with him. “What’s up y’all” she said as she looked at them. “Listen, Tyler, I wanted to know if you’re free to shoot our band this saturday, we’re playing at the Joku Bar around midnight, our photographer got a job on another state so he’s out”. 

Cyrus attention was up as soon as she said “our band”. He knew he had seen her face around the hallways and on the cafeteria but never crossed a word with her. “Sure, I’ll be there. What time?” he asked as he took out his phone to write a reminder “Around 9.30pm is the soundcheck and we want the whole thing on record so be there, even if one of the guys falls over and break his nose, I want that on a photo” she said, excitement on her voice. 

“What do you play?” Cyrus asked, sitting up straight on his chair. “I’m the drummer. You’re all invited if you want to come. We’re a grunge, slightly heavy band” Jane added, taking flyers off of her backpack and handed one to each person. “It’s a pretty cheap entry, you’re all welcome to come. And uh, Tyler, bring your polaroid, we want instant ones too, we’ll pay you for them”. 

“Oh, okay, sure” he replied, putting the flyer on his notebook. “See ya there” Jane finalized, with a warm smile and left the library. “Seems like you got yourself a job, Tyler” Cyrus said, looking at him proudly. “Yeah, seems so” he replied. “And you seemed to have heart eyes as soon as she said she’s in a band, Cycy” Mackenzie said, joking with her brother, making the whole table burst in laughs. “The fuck are you talking about?” he played like it was nothing, feeling heat rising up on his cheeks “Fuck off, all of you” he said, giving them all the finger, diving back into his book.

+

Cyrus walked next to Tyler into the bar, both carrying bags with photo gear, tripods and a few cameras, when they saw Jane and other people putting up the instruments, tuning the guitars and just hanging around, while some chill Daft Punk music filled up the bar. There weren’t any people around yet, just the bartenders, sound and light techs and the musicians. 

“Hey guys!” Jane exclaimed from her drum kit, and both walked towards her, Cyrus feeling a bit flushed when he saw her. She was wearing black denim shorts and a simple black shirt with a tiny pineapple stamp on the left sleeve, which contrasted big time with her pale skin.

“Hey Jane, where can we put up the cameras and the bags?” Tyler asked, pointing their stuff. “Backstage, through that door, the last room you see, leave your stuff there and come back here, soundcheck is about to start” she said as she grabbed her drumsticks again, her hair falling on her face as she looked down to fix her snare between her legs. 

Cyrus took the polaroid as Tyler started taking photos of everyone with his Nikon D3200, a digital one. “Guys, this is Tyler, the guy I told you about, and that’s his friend, Cyrus. They’re both from Shitberty High” she said with snark on her voice when changing the name of their school, making both boys chuckle. 

“Alright, let’s start with Fake tales” the bassist said, and Jane counted up with her sticks, and they started playing. One of the soundcheck techs approached the stage, looking between the cables and moving a knobs from the amps to make the sound even. 

Cyrus had his eyes glued on Jane while she played, the polaroid between his fingers, while he noticed all the movements she did at a fast pace and admired her talent, how good it sounded, her hair flying around. It was heavy but it had a certain funk to it, which certainly made him tap his feet to the melody and not do his usual jumps inside a mosh pit. And he enjoyed it. 

“I know she’s pretty but you should be taking some photos too, you know?” Tyler whispered behind him, startling him out of his daze. “Shut up” was his only answer, and started taking some photos. Tyler only laughed when he saw him fluster once again, his brown skin having a little red tint on his cheeks while forcing a mean glare. 

After a few beers, photos backstage, and the first band set finished, it was time for Jane’s band to play. Cyrus caught a few words with her while she practiced on her pad, while Tyler kept shooting everything everyone did. “So, you’re a senior? I didn’t know” Cyrus said, sitting next to Jane. “I am, and I can’t wait for it to be over” she replied, laughing. “Me too, but I still have one more year to go in that shithole” his voice was bitter when talking about school. “Eh, I think you’re of the few that go without much problem” she said and his eyes widened at her words. ¿She fucking knew about me? 

“Uh, yeah, I guess. Jocks still make fun of me but those assholes are made to do that kind of shit for a living” he snarled and Jade chuckled. “They do, they won’t accomplish much in life apart from unsatisfied girlfriends they can’t make cum, daddy’s money always on their pocket and getting concussions on the field for the rest of their lives”. Cyrus could’ve sworn that he felt his heart skip a beat with that comment. 

“We’re up, kids, let’s go” the bassist announced and everyone stood up. “Well, see ya out there, hope you enjoy our music, Cyrus” Jade said, leaving his side, with a shy smile. “I’ll let you know after” he replied, just before she crossed the door towards the stage. 

 

After a great gig, tons of photos and good company, everyone headed back to Jade’s place. Parents went off visiting family for the week, and everyone wanted to take the party somewhere. There weren’t that many people, but enough to fill up her backyard with teenagers, with way too many beers in hand. Music blasted through the speakers the band set up with the amps. 

Cyrus stood back admiring the library in the living room. There were thousands of books accumulated on the shelfs that took up a whole wall. He bumped into classics like Fahrenheit 451 and A Clockwork Orange, which were of his favorite books. 

“You alright?” a voice came up behind him, and he turned, finding Jade with two beers in hand “Yeah, sorry, I like reading and I couldn’t help but lurk between all of these” he said, looking back at the shelves. “Mom and dad are big fans of books, some of those are mine and my brother’s too” she explained, handing him one of the bottles. “Thanks” he said, his eyes going from her eyes to the bottle. It exasperated him how nervous he got around her, how words seem to get lost when she spoke to him. 

“I have more on the little studio I made up on what was a spare room upstairs. They make good soundproof walls!” she said, chuckling at her own comment. “You have your own studio here? How?” Cyrus asked, impressed. “Follow me” she said, turning back heading for the stairs.

He noticed a thick, black door besides the one with her name on it, and she pulled it open, revealing a glass door and a little studio. As soon as she closed the big door, every noise from outside was dead. “It took years of good grades, summer jobs, runs to Ikea and a bit of begging and I’m finally done” she explained, sitting on the dark red couch near the rack of guitars and basses. “It’s not really a studio, but somewhere I rehearse with the guys, sit down and write or just shut my family and everyone else up when I need my silence”. She scrolled through her phone, until she bumped into the song she wanted. 

“Holy shit, the sound quality is amazing” Cyrus said, getting more impressed by the minute “I know, Alex brought some speakers he had, fixed them up and put them up here, we all did a bit and we got this kind of sanctuary for our music”. The brunette sat down on the other end of the couch, not to far away from Jade, letting the music fill him up. The tipsy feeling mixing up with the music made him fly high up. And Jade’s fragrance was only helping fall deeper into the haze.

“You were great tonight, I didn’t even know someone in Liberty could play like that” he said, playing with his finger around the tip of the beer bottle, making Jane smirk at his comment “thank you, I can also add, I didn’t think there would be anarchist kids on our school, that’s very cool too, if you ask me” she replied, and Cyrus could feel his stomach flip inside him. “Tyler told me you guys did the paint bomb on Marcus Cole? That was fucking badass”.

 

“Guilty as charged” he replied proudly, a grin going from side to side of his face. “Damn, if I knew there were guys like you in school before…” she trailed off, embarrassment filling her face up. Jane knew the alcohol and the bit of adrenaline left was doing the talking when that phrase escaped her mouth. “What does that mean?” he asked, curiosity replacing the butterflies on his gut. “Uh… nothing, just that I always thought that almost 99% of the school were assholes, but then you go and do justice like that… and, I--uh, I would’ve tried to befriend others… I have only one friend in liberty, my real friends are my bandmates and people from outside that hellhole”.

Cyrus felt her answer was rushed, noticing a tint of pink come up her cheeks. Maybe she meant something else, but he just played it off like nothing. She’s just being nice, she just met me…  
The night went on uneventful, everyone partied downstairs but Jane and Cyrus, who stayed back on the studio, totally forgetting about the people on the backyard until the boy’s phone buzzed with a text from his friends trying to find him. 

“Hey, thanks again Tyler, for the photos and everything. You too Cyrus, I’ll see you around school” she said from the door as the boys walked down to the street. “See ya at Shitberty, Jane” Cyrus replied, walking backwards with a stupid grin on his face, making the girl laugh from using her joke.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really write fillers for this shit, I just don't feel like it lmao enjoy bbs.

Monday hit like a truck when Cyrus’s head fell off of his hand, hitting the table below him with his chin as Mr. Chastain explained something about geography. His eyes felt heavy, time was going so slow it was like torture. There were only three things to look forward: his friends, having the music room all for him to practice his bass lessons, and maybe bump into Jane. 

Lucky for him, two of those decided to mix up in one afternoon.

Cyrus was practicing one of his favorite songs, his mind totally focused on where his fingers had to press for the melody to make sense, as James Hetfield’s voice guided “Enter Sandman”. He played the hardest parts a few more times than others, and played throughout the song with his mind totally blank as many times as he could before the bell, when the sound of hands clapping before him brought him back. 

“Jane, hey… what’s up?” the brunette girl was standing against the door frame with a grin on her lips, looking at him. “You’re cooler than I thought” she said, walking towards him to sit right in front of him, on the piano bench. Once again, the butterflies making his stomach flip inside at her compliment. “Thanks, I-uh, I come here to practice whenever I can” his voice was low, shy. 

“That’s nice, you didn’t tell me you played such a nice instrument, we should jam sometime… if you want to” she proposed, her voice trembling a little bit, fearing a negative response. “Sure, whenever you want to” he replied, a tiny grin lifting the side of his lips. They both could feel the tension, but neither thought the other one felt it. 

“When did you start?” She asked, opening her hand so he would hand her the bass for her to try to play. “Just two months. I’ve tried to play guitar before but there is something about playing bass. It's like a detail, but a very important one, you know” he explained, his voice feeling more calm and in confidence. “I know, even though I play a loud and strong instrument” she said and both chuckled “that’s true, and you’re great at it. When you played at the Joku, you were going so fast but it sounded so clear, it wasn’t messy” he said and Jane could feel the redness crawl up her cheeks. “Thanks, Cyrus, I’m glad you came, you know” she said, lowering her gaze slowly to the bass again. 

“Me too, it was totally punk rock, even if it wasn’t technically punk rock” his comment making both chuckle a bit, when the bell rang, breaking the laughs. “Shit, I have chem lab. Gotta run… do you, uh, want to have lunch together?” Jane asked, catching Cyrus by surprise. “Sure, see ya there” he said, and she waved him goodbye, leaving the music room. 

Shit, Cyrus, s h i t 

+

“Fucking got me that one time” Chad said, laughing with his friends of an old prank they played on him, Tyler spat his drink from laughing, making the whole table laugh even harder. Cyrus looked around, trying to find Jane. The lunch started only two minutes ago and he was already anxious, when he saw her taking a seat on another table. A feeling of defeat tried to fill up his gut, wondering if she might have forgotten or something. His mind zoned out while staring at her figure than he didn’t notice her waving at him. 

Cyrus shook his head quickly, his eyes on her again when he saw her mouth “I’m sorry, gotta finish work” while pointing at the books before her lunch food, an upward smile on her face, asking for forgiveness. Relieved washed over him, giving her an understanding nod, to which she replied with exactly what he wanted: “Lunch tomorrow?” and he nodded again with an accepting smile, making Jane smile back and got back at her friends discussing a book over again.

+

Just as promised, Jane sat outside of the cafeteria, on the tables near the running tracks waiting for Cyrus. He excused himself from his friends saying he had something else to do, and walked around when he saw her sitting by herself on the picnic table. “Hey” Cyrus said, with a small wave as he sat down in front of her. “Hey Cy, how you doing? I’m sorry about yesterday, you know, I forgot about a damn paper for English III and I sat down to finish it with the rest at lunch” she apologized, which he replied with a shrug “No worries, we’re here now, so…” he trailed off, opening his tupper which contained a sandwich he made with his dad and orange juice on the side.  
“So, tell me, what made you become a punk boy, Cyrus?” she asked, taking a bite on her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He chuckled at her curiosity, going straight to the point of it “My dad basically. He was punk when he was my age and he taught me all about mob mentality and how school isn’t how it should be, made me read a lot too… I learned by myself that most of the people that question what is considered normal today are punks or were at one point. Also, I really love black clothes and they go with everything, so, it’s also for the practicality of it” he joked, making Jane giggle a bit. “I had a bit of a scene phase when I was like, fifteen, and all my crushes were punk boys, and girls too” she admitted, making his eyebrows lift in surprise. “You like girls too?” he asked and she just nodded in response. “That’s cool, I like girls but I can admit some dudes are attractive, you know, fuck toxic masculinity” he replied and she smiled, feeling very comfortable around him, just like he felt.

They spent the rest of lunch exchanging anecdotes and laughing at each other’s expense like they were old friends until the bell rang, making both sigh, lowkey wishing they weren’t at school at the moment. They both walked back together, still joking around, and parted ways on the hallways towards their own classes, but not without both looking back at the other for a second.


End file.
